The Stars in Our Eyes
by Sandrene09
Summary: It was doomed to be either an epic comedy or an epic disaster from the start anyway, but they kept the story running. This is the story of unrequited romance, attraction, and realizations. Most of all, this is the story of the time when he finally realized he was in love with his best friend's brother and the time when he had been proved severely wrong. AU.


Author's note: Hello there! I decided to just write whatever I could and it suddenly became a story with little to no sense so yeah, I decided to post it. Things have been really, really busy but I promise I'll update Fashion, Baby when I can. Also, this was written at, like, ten in the evening, so forgive me for the mistakes I know are in there.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. All rights belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

**The Stars in Our Eyes**

It was warm when he realized that he was in love with his best friend's brother.

The clouds were big fluffy balls of cotton in the sky and the sun shined brightly. It reminded him of a child's drawing where the sun would typically be drawn on the corner of the page if not drawn in the middle with sunglasses and a happy smile. He smiled to himself as he remembered how he used to draw that way as a kid, his smile dropping as he turned a corner and saw three jocks coming his way, cups filled with slushie in their hands. He forgot about the window he had just passed by and the view he had been enjoying, and merely stood there, closing his eyes and not daring to breathe. He waited for the cold slushie he was so sure would find its way to his face and his designer clothes when he heard a loud sound, a sound he had heard so many times. It was the sound of a body hitting a metal locker.

He peeked underneath his long eyelashes and opened his eyes slowly, incredulously looking at the sight before him. Two of the jocks had their arms up in a surrendering position and the other jock who Kurt guessed had been stubborn enough not to surrender had his arms upward in a surrendering position and was leaning against a locker, obviously in pain.

"Anderson!" the jock shouted, angry.

"Yes?"

"You better stay out of our business if you want to stay here."

Anderson just smirked, his eyebrow raised. "Are you sure about what you're saying, Azimio? Are you really sure? Because my eyesight's perfect and I can see that I'm the one who's holding you against the metallic locker, not vice versa."

Kurt held his breath as he watched the two argue until Anderson finally let the jock go. The three jocks just walked away, glancing at them and shooting them angry looks every few seconds. Kurt finally sighed in relief when they turned a corner, and smiled gratefully at the man before him.

"Thank you Anderson," said Kurt.

He smiled. "You have to stop calling me that."

Kurt grinned. "I'm sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess."

A grin. "Well, I told you to call me by my first name. Do so next time, okay?"

Kurt chuckled. The man started walking away when Kurt suddenly shouted, trying to be heard over the noises in the crowded hallway.

"Thank you Cooper!"

A smile was directed his way and then suddenly, the man was gone, having turned a corner.

Kurt was smiling for the rest of the day.

That was the time he realized he was in love with his best friend's brother.

* * *

It was warm when he realized he wasn't and would never be enough.

The park was filled with joggers running around with their dogs and children playing, grinning at their parents seated on the benches at the side. He was sitting on a bench with Blaine, his best friend, when he saw _them_, holding hands and smiling at each other, ice cream cones held in their hands.

She was beautiful, her hair golden and perfect under the warm sunshine, and he was his normal self, looking beautiful without even trying.

Sometimes, Kurt thought it was unfair. It was unfair that Quinn Fabray got to have all the nice guys, even Cooper who was two years older than her and a senior. It was unfair that even though she was a freshman student like Kurt, she got to have the nice guys chasing her and fighting for her affection. Kurt was jealous, yes, but he knew, deep inside himself, that he never really had a chance. Sure, Blaine was gay. It didn't automatically mean his brother was gay too.

Kurt knew he really didn't have a chance.

He sighed wistfully, taking one last glance at the happy couple who was swinging their clasped hands back and forth as they chatted and enjoyed their time. Kurt merely smiled at Blaine who asked him if he was alright, and returned back to the book he had been reading.

Blaine followed the previous direction of Kurt's eyes and sighed, seeing his brother and Quinn.

Kurt didn't notice the way Blaine looked at him, longing and doubt clear in his eyes.

* * *

It was a random day when Kurt realized he was lonely.

It wasn't really a big moment, nor was it like a sudden realization. It was like he knew within himself that he was lonely and had only taken that time to finally acknowledge how lonely he was. And of all the times he could have realized that, _of course_ he had to pick the time when he stepped into the choir room and saw that almost everyone had someone. He paused in the doorway, merely staring at the glee members, unaware to everything else around him. He watched as Mercedes put her head on Sam's shoulder, watched as Finn and Rachel kiss yet again, watched as Tina and Mike looked at each other with big, dopey, love-struck grins.

It was also that moment when he realized that it wasn't just any other random day. It was that moment when he saw the pink and red hearts decorating the room and finally found out that it was Valentine's Day. He walked in slowly, his heart dropping as he saw Cooper and Quinn kiss without a care to anybody else in the room.

The only ones without partners were him, Blaine, and Artie. He walked towards where Blaine sat and collapsed on the chair beside him, suddenly tired.

"You okay?" asked Blaine, his eyebrow raised.

"Just tired," said Kurt as a way of explanation.

It wasn't a lie. He _was_ tired. He was tired of being so lonely all the time, of watching the others be free to kiss and hug and hold hands with their partners and him not being able to do what they did. Even if he could have done what they were doing, he still needed a boyfriend which he did not have.

Blaine nodded slowly, expressing his agreement. Kurt found himself looking back to the right side of the room, his eyes locking on the sight of Quinn and Cooper kissing. He sighed once again, closing his eyes to stop the tears from flowing.

He was just _so_ tired.

It was at that time when Blaine told himself that he would do anything in his power to make Kurt happy, regardless of his own happiness.

* * *

Valentine's Day had gone by depressingly slow. With every kiss and hug Kurt saw, he wanted to cry. He told himself he didn't need anybody, but he knew that wasn't true. He didn't know how much more he could take, didn't know how much more kissing between Cooper and Quinn he could watch.

All day, he stayed by Blaine's side, chatting and laughing with him. It was something he had gotten used to, something _normal_. Blaine had always been that one friend who managed to cheer him up anytime, and that time wasn't an exception. Blaine managed to make him feel better about himself, and though he wasn't feeling his best yet, he felt human and felt like he could go through his day again.

As he looked at Lauren and Puck kissing by the lockers, he smiled to himself and convinced himself that everything would be alright, that everything would return to normal the next day. When he found Quinn and Cooper together again, he merely grinned wider and took Blaine's arm, hooking it with his own.

He didn't notice Blaine's smile at the gesture.

* * *

Kurt had always known that jealousy was a big problem with him. It wasn't a realization. It was more like an always present fact that he knew which was why he wasn't surprised that Blaine had been disturbed and forced to listen once again. Whenever Kurt had problems, he always went to Blaine and whenever he had complaints, he always ranted to Blaine.

Blaine listened carefully as Kurt frustratedly ranted to him about Quinn and Cooper. Blaine hid his feelings well and that was the reason why Kurt still hadn't gotten onto the fact that Blaine was attracted to him. Blaine remained silent as he watched Kurt pace back and forth, remained silent even when Kurt had gotten over his jealousy and, as always, started gushing about what he liked about Blaine's brother.

It hurt, of course, but there was little Blaine could do about it.

So he continued on listening, stopping himself from saying stupid things like, "look at me, instead" or "I like you, Kurt". He knew Kurt would reject him and so, he remained silent, bottling up the things he wanted so desperately to tell Kurt.

It was quite ironic, really, like a pun or maybe a bad joke in a play. Their situation was a recipe for either an epic comedy or an epic disaster.

Blaine was quite possibly in love with Kurt, his best friend, who was attracted to Blaine's brother Cooper who was straight and currently dating Quinn Fabray who used to be the girlfriend of Sam Evans, the boy Kurt liked before he realized he liked Cooper.

Cooper was the dashing prince, Quinn was the princess who stood in the way, Kurt was the adorable servant waiting for the prince to see him for who he was, and Blaine?

Blaine was the best friend who stayed beside him through it all, no matter how much it hurt. He smiled and he laughed and he listened, not daring to utter a word of what he really felt.

Because ultimately, that's what best friends were for.

Blaine wished Kurt would notice him.

Kurt wished that everything would just stop hurting so much.

Perhaps it was a cruel joke from the universe of from the very gods themselves, but they didn't know that soon, _very soon_, their wishes would come true.

Sort of.

* * *

Kurt burrowed deeper into the blankets, eager to get closer to the heat behind him. He sighed in contentment as strong arms gripped him tighter, enveloping him in a delicious warmth. A chuckle found its way to his ears and he smiled, opening his eyes slowly and turning around slowly to come face to face with Blaine.

His smile faltered slightly, not knowing how to react. He didn't know why, but he expected Cooper Anderson to be the one behind him, hugging him to his chest.

Instead, what he got was Blaine.

It wasn't that Blaine was a bad substitute or a substitute at all. It was just that Cooper had been the one Kurt wanted to be sharing a bed with, not Blaine.

Blaine, thankfully, didn't notice Kurt's slight hesitance to hug him to his chest and so, he lightly kissed Kurt on the nose, smiling at the man before him. "Good morning," he said; his voice a low, rumbling sound in the quiet and peaceful room.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, not knowing how to react. Blaine took that as a greeting and kissed Kurt chastely on the mouth before sitting up and standing up from the bed, exiting the room. "I'll make some breakfast," said Blaine, smiling.

"You do that," said Kurt, smiling happily at Blaine, albeit slightly confused.

When Blaine was finally out of the room, Kurt stood up from the bed and looked at the mirror nearby. His body was leaner and more muscular, his face more mature. He lost the baby fat and his face stared back at him with seemingly more knowledge and wisdom.

He was older.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. Last thing he remembered, he was settling into bed at his home. He was a freshman high school student back then.

Sighing, he exited the room and went to the direction of the kitchen, realizing that they were living in New York if the fantastic view had anything to say about it. He smiled, knowing he was living the life he wanted. He stared as Blaine gracefully moved around in the kitchen, completely in his element and no doubt cooking something scrumptious.

Kurt wondered why exactly it was Blaine he had chosen. Sure, there had been a time when he thought he was attracted to Blaine, but it was quickly overshadowed by Kurt's attraction to Cooper.

Perhaps this was a message from the universe to stop Kurt from liking straight guys so much.

Kurt shook his head, knowing that was a ridiculous thought.

But then again, just because it was ridiculous didn't mean it wasn't true.

* * *

Blaine had gone to work an hour after having breakfast with Kurt. Apparently, he was a hotshot lawyer at some firm, and Kurt had the day off.

Kurt had sighed in relief. It would have been a nightmare for him to go to work and try to understand the way things worked.

Kurt went to Blaine's office in the apartment, curiously looking over some of the files kept there. There were a lot of law books, some classics, and a Harry Potter book set, something he had laughed at when he saw them in the bookshelf.

Typical Blaine.

Kurt smiled to himself as he found a photo album in one of the bookshelves and started scanning it, smiling at pictures of him and Blaine, obviously happy together.

He wondered when, exactly, those happened. When did everything stop hurting so much? When did he stop liking Cooper? When did he start looking at Blaine as more than a friend?

He didn't know.

He would like to, though.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were cuddled up in bed with Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side. Blaine was walking down the memory lane by telling stories about the numerous pictures in the photo album Kurt had found when Kurt interrupted him in the middle of a story.

"When did you realize you liked me?"

Blaine stopped talking, looked at Kurt with furrowed eyebrows, and closed the album, putting it on the bedside table near him. "I realized I liked you a very long time ago, Kurt," he said, confused.

Kurt squirmed slightly, shaking his head. "No. I meant, _when _did you realize? Why'd you like me?"

Blaine gave him a gentle smile, the adoration and love clear in his eyes. "I realized I liked you when we were in third grade and you offered me your extra sandwich because the bullies took my snacks. I guess it all kind of snowballed from there until I felt something more for you. When you started pining for my brother, I felt hurt and all, but I just remained your best friend until you finally made a move."

It was lightheartedly said but Kurt could hear the slight pain in Blaine's voice, an indicator that Blaine was thinking back to the times when Kurt liked his brother better than him.

"Why'd you like me?" asked Kurt, needing to know.

"Because you're you," answered Blaine. "That's all there is."

Kurt smiled and snuggled further, closing his eyes.

"Why the sudden questions?" asked Blaine.

Kurt opened his eyes and suddenly kissed Blaine, a long one with tongues battling for dominance and discovering the taste of one another. He pulled back after a few seconds, his breathing heavy and erratic.

"Thank you," was all Kurt said.

Blaine just smiled.

And then, just as Kurt closed his eyes, his dream faded and he opened his eyes once more to find himself in his room.

He was fifteen again.

* * *

Blaine was walking in the middle of the hallway, watching as his brother left him to find Quinn. He sighed, knowing that this would be another day of watching Kurt pine for his brother.

Suddenly, a hand reached to grab his and he was suddenly being dragged down the hallway into a room he vaguely noticed as the choir room. He looked at Kurt, confused, as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Wha—"

Then suddenly, lips were on his and everything was warm and perfect and Blaine knew they shouldn't be kissing in a place where the bullies might find them but he couldn't bring himself to care.

It would only be a few moments later when they would pull apart, grinning at each other.

It was at that time when they both finally got their wishes come true.


End file.
